sakura's dating guide or is it
by SOMEONES-BABY-GURL
Summary: put on hold sakura has wrote a book over dating but can or dose she have to read her own book to help her with her dating proplems.rating just in case sas&sak and others.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hey guy's I'm doing this story don't know how far it will go but a very good friend of mine inspired me to right it hopefully it will give her some advice on how boy's work and for the boy's on how girls work if any read this.

A/n again: all dating advice comes from a very good dating book that I found in my moms room.

Ch.1

"So sakura how do you feel that you're a top nurse and the expert on dating" said a reporter. "Well I really don't know" sakura said look down and then at the reporter.

"So when is your book coming out?" said the reporter to the young woman standing in front of him. "Well it's already out" she said looking to the sky and back at the reporter

" Well I guess we will let you back to what you were doing" the reporter said walking away. "Man they are annoying," she said sitting under a shaded tree. " Sakura, sakura"

Said a voice coming from behind where she was.

"Sakura" a voice said from behind her. "Oh hinta it's you" she said standing up to face the young woman that was behind her. " Oh who did you think it was?" she said looking at sakura blankly. " Oh those dumb reporters that have been bothering me," she said sitting back down and gesturing hinta to set beside her under the shaded tree. Which she did because it was very hot out in the sun? "So there not leaving you alone again" she said looking at the ground. "Nope. But what did you need" she said looking at hinta and then back to the sky above her. " Um… some advice but I can come back later" she said looking at sakura and then to the sky to see what sakura was looking at. " Oh no hinta I always have time to give advice to my friends so what is it" she said looking at hinta.

"It's naruto he asked me out again but I told him that I would think about it but I'm not sure that I'm really ready for a date yet sakura" she said kinda rushing thought what she was saying and kinda confusing sakura but she knew that sakura knew what she was talking about.

"It's ok hinta," she said putting her hand on hinta's shoulder and rubbing it to comfort her. "My heart tells me that I'm ready but I don't know if I'm ready emotionally," she said looking at sakura and then up to the sky with a slit blush on her face. " Oh hinta just do what you feel that is right," she said getting up and walking a few feet away. " But sakura" she said fallowing her. "What I mean hinta is that if you feel that you can handle a date with naruto the go on one with him" she said turning around and to look at a very nerviness hinta. " But I don't know" she said setting back down under the tree. "Well hinta just tell naruto you need sometime to think about it" she said walking off to let hinta think about what she said " ok sakura I will" she said looking at sakura and then back at the sky "hope you have fun hinta" she said waving back to her with a smirk on her face.

A/n: sorry that it was short I couldn't think of what else to write but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Please review and I'm trying to take my reviewers advice and try to write more detail and who is talking so if there are something's that I might need to improve please let me know thanks and bye know


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: hey guy's these is chapter 2 these is kinda of like what sakura wrote in her first chapter of her book called " a dating guide for new dating people" (have a better name let me know)

Ch.2

Ch.1 of sakura's book

Chapter one

Welcome

Ok say the phone rings, and you ignore it. But then your mother appears at the door of your bedroom to say that the call is for you. You head for the phone, have a brief conversation with the person on the other end, managing to sound fairly cool all the while, hang up the phone – and let out a yell that brings your parents running to find out what has happened. And what has happened is this: you have just been invited out on your first real date. Chances are that the person on the other end of the line, who was trying to sound equally cool about the whole matter, is also feeling elated and excited. This may be his or her first date, too.

An entire new world has just opened up to you – the world of dating. But now that it is about happen – this thing that you have fantasized about and spent hours talking about with your friends – you may find yourself feeling more than a little scared and curious. You know, or think you know, what dating is. Boys and girls go out together, start romantic relationships, sometimes go steady and sometimes play the field, break up, find new people to love. And start the whole process all over again. But you are wondering what will happen to you, now that you have started dating.

There are as many different answers as there are different ways to date. Two people may meet in junior high school, date each other steadily throughout high school, and get married a few weeks after graduation. Others date many people throughout their teen years and go through a series of not-very-serious or even fleeting relationships. Some people date only rarely or not at all during their teens. Others date one person exclusively for several months or even a year or longer, and then move on to another very serious relationship. Obviously, dating means different things to different people, but there are also some qualities of dating that are common to everyone's experience.

For one thing, dating is a learning experience which one opens a whole new world for you. It is a period of expansion socially and a period of testing new ideas and thoughts. Your circle of friends will grow as you meet new people through the persons you date. And it helps to keep in mind that dating is a learning experience for the people whom you date, too. You will do something silly occasionally, and so will your date – that's all part of learning how to get along in social situations.

Dating is, more than anything else you will ever undertake, a period of trial and error. You date one kind of person and then may turn around and date an entirely different kind of person the next time.

Dating relationships during your teen years are not especially permanent – nor are they meant to be. Obviously, there are exceptions – the couple that were childhood sweethearts or who marry without ever having dated anyone else – but for most teens, the dating years are a period of "trying on" people, deciding which ones fit, and rejecting the ones that don't. And while the idea of rejecting someone – may be painful, that is still part of what dating is all about. When you date, too, you expand and test your values: develop some new ones, reject some old ones, polish and keep other old ones.

In a very real sense, dating is a rehearsal for marriage. Oh, you probably won't consider marrying every person you date, at least not in your early teens. But the process of dating – learning how to socialize with the opposite sex, figuring out what kind of person suits you best – is a dress rehearsal for the marriage relationship.

Dating changes with each generation. Your grandparents called dating "courting," "spooning," or "mashing." The woman your grandfather called his "sweetheart," teens only a few years ago referred to as "my main squeeze," although there is a lot of talk today about the level of physical intimacy in teen relationships, courting couples in colonial times used to "bundle," or share the same bed. Of course, they were expected to remain fully clothed, and a bed board or bolster was placed between them. Sometimes the girls' ankles were tied together or both persons' bodies were wrapped in tight garments. The object of bundling was to let people court, and nothing more, on a cold night in homes without central heating.

In Edwardian times, young men gave river parties where couples whiled away an afternoon in rented gondolas on a local lake. The boys got to show off their physical prowess and navigation skills, but most of all, the couples got some privacy.

Before there were cars, couples sat on staircases to "talk" with one another. Hansom cabs and bicycles also provided some measure of privacy. Women who were otherwise given to little physical exertion suddenly became strong enough to indulge in long afternoons of bicycling.

The fact that dating changes from generation to generation can cause you problems with other members of your family, who may sometimes forget what it is to be young and in love. Or they may remember, and keep an even closer eye on you as a result. One thing is certain: when you start to date, you will have to see your parents in a new light. You will also have to learn how to treat the people whom you date. And you, too, dating is a process, and there are some rules and responsibilities that go along with it. Knowing what they are will make everything go a little more smoothly.

The answers to your questions about dating and relationships are the subject of this book. You will learn how to tell whether or not you are ready to start dating – and what it means if you are not. You will learn how to find someone to date – and how to tell if someone is really right for you. You will learn how to juggle your new social life, how to handle single dates, double dates, blind dates, parties, and those big romantic evenings that come along a couple of times a year.

You will also learn about the serious side of dating – how to handle the responsibilities and problems that inevitably occur. How do you cope with sex? Alcohol? Drugs? How do you meet you parents' standards and still manage to run your own life? How much of your new life is private and belongs to you alone?

Special chapters for boys and girls only will give you the inside scoop on the opposite sex – what they're really like, what they want in someone they date, how to get along with each other.

When you finish this book, you will know everything you need to know to make your teen dating experiences as rewarding and fun as they can be. Welcome to the world of dating.

By: sakura harono

A/n: please review I would love you to do that and I hope you like it I will get that next chapter up as soon as possible.


End file.
